


[Podfic] Sometimes the Truth Needs a Push

by isindismay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dark Humor, Drama, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay
Summary: Mulder and Scully try to explain to a group of officials that the spread of a certain virus is not due to cellphone signals. Content warning: current world events.





	[Podfic] Sometimes the Truth Needs a Push

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes the Truth Needs a Push](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493202) by [isindismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay). 



> Someone sent me a news article with the question "What would Mulder do?" so I wrote this barely-solicited fan fiction.

[Click here to listen](https://isindismay.tumblr.com/post/615164848865738752/sometimes-the-truth-needs-a-push-x-files-podfic)


End file.
